Victoire Weasley
Victoire Weasley '(b. May 2nd, 2000) was the first and oldest child of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2011 to 2018, and was sorted into the Ravenclaw house. She has two younger siblings, Dominique and Louis Weasley. Biography Early Life (2000 - 2011) Victoire was born on 2 May 2000. She was given her name, which means "victory" in French, because her date of birth fell on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, in which Harry Potter, the Order of the Phoenix, and allies prevailed against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Victoire has two younger siblings: a sister, Dominique, and a brother, Louis. Through her maternal great-grandmother, Victoire is one-eighth Veela. It is possible she lived at Shell Cottage with her family. Hogwarts Years (2011 - 2018) Victoire began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2011. When Victoire accompanied the rest of her family to the Quidditch World Cup in 2014, presumably she and Teddy Lupin were already in a relationship, as Rita Skeeter wrote of them snogging often. So much, in fact, they had their own section in Rita's article. The two of them sat together during the final match between Bulgaria and Brazil, but seemed more interested in talking than watching the match. Victoire's father finally swapped places with her and directed her attention to the pitch, although she sulked about it. Later, she and Teddy managed to "''find their way back into adjacent seats". On 1 September, 2017, Victoire's by-then-graduated boyfriend came to see her off for another year at King's Cross Station. Victoire's cousin, James Potter, saw the couple snogging and interrupted them. Because of this incident, it is unlikely that Victoire was born later than 2001, as the age difference between her and Teddy would have been profound. When Teddy told him to leave, James returned to tell his family what he had seen, and his younger sister, Lily, expressed her wish that Teddy and Victoire would marry someday, making Teddy an official part of the extended Weasley-Potter clan. Physical Appearance Victoire was described as "very good-looking," which presumably indicates that she took after either her mother, Fleur, or her father, Bill, or both, in appearance. It could also link to her Veela ancestry, which might consequently make her beauty more profound. Rita Skeeter described her as blonde and beautiful. Etymology ''Victoire''' means "victory" in French, the native language of her mother Fleur Delacour, probably chosen because she was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Trivia * Both Victoire and Teddy Lupin have fathers who were attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. * Both Victoire and Teddy Lupin have mothers with unique traits related to their physical appearances — Fleur Delacour has Veela blood, and Nymphadora Tonks was a Metamorphmagus. * Victoire and Teddy are fourth cousins once removed as they are both distant descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black. * In J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life, when sketching the Weasley Family Tree, Rowling stated that Victoire was so named because she was born on the anniversary of the day the Second Wizarding War ended. * Victoire is the last character introduced during the Harry Potter series. * Victoire is likely an homage to Elanor Gamgee from ''The Lord of the Rings, who was born on the anniversary of the downfall of Sauron. Both were noted to be very beautiful. * Victoire is similar to her aunt, Ginny Weasley, in that both are females (last and first of their generations), both fell in love and have a relationship with war-orphaned men (Teddy Lupin and Harry Potter, respectively) and both were considered to be extremely beautiful from a young age. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Weasley Family Category:Delacour Family Category:Veela Category:2000 Births Category:Female